Spyro and the spells
by theuone
Summary: A companion of S.U.A. When Spyro and Cynder decide to take a look at a spell book, they have no idea what they'll find. So the infamous question must be asked; what could possibly go wrong? any ideas folks? I feel like continuing this.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, while this is a one-shot, there will be information about spells that may appear in my stories. Also, the reason this has two different genres is that there is a bit of each in here, I guess humor isn't my strong point.

Spyro and the spells - a Spyro the dragon one-shot/short story

It was a peaceful day in the Warfang. A short time ago, Spyro and Cynder met their family and spent the day with them. Now one day after the reunion, Spyro and Cynder are walking through a Warfang market.

"So Spyro, what do you want to get? Cause I can't think of anything." Cynder asked the purple dragon.

"Hmm, I am not sure. Do we have a spell book?" Spyro wondered.

"I don't remember seeing one, why?" Cynder replied.

"Well, I have been thinking, and well, we may be at the peak of our fighting skills, but what about our magic? We may know a thing or two about things like teleportation and time travel, or well me at least." Spyro told the black dragoness.

"Alright then, a spell book it is. Let's check over there." Cynder pointed to a stand with one of her claws.

And so the duo made their way to the stand, and the mole who was operating it gave it to them for free. Spyro and Cynder then flew back to their room in the temple. After having dinner and chatting with Medona, they decided to take a look at the book.

"So where should we start? Oh wait, what about that one?" Cynder's eyed locked onto one of the first pages.

"Alright, it reads," and Spyro began reading the name and text of the spell.

_Egg spell_

_This spell has often been used to shape shift into an egg and roll into places not normally reached. Also this spell can be used to turn others into dragon eggs (without full-grown intelligence) and once reaching the proper time, they will hatch into baby dragons. This spell has been disused upon discovery of the size changing spell (also called shrinking spell)._

"Heh, I remember that spell, I used to use for the purpose it states. Boy was that a weird spell." Spyro reminisced. He turned to look at Cynder, whom was eyeing him mischievously. "Cynder don't you dare do it, you can't date a dragonet." Spyro said with worry.

"Oh fine, besides I could always have changed you back." Cynder replied and turned the page to the book. The spell was a standard teleporting spell, but on the corresponding page was an interesting spell and Spyro read the inscription.

_Body swapping spell_

_This spell was originally discovered by legendary outcast and purple dragon Oronis. He was the first purple dragon in recorded history. He used this spell to change bodies with several dragons that he came in contact with, usually causing various kinds of mischief. This spell, as the name suggests, allows the caster to swap their body with a selected target. Warning, this spell is not suggested to use on an enemy, for reasons such as turning on allies and that the being swapped with can access personal secrets while disguised as the caster. The most useful thing this spell has been known for is the simple use of pranking._

"Well, that's rather fitting. It would be rather scary if Malefor swapped with one of us and turned us on each other." Spyro shuddered at the thought; however that fear was short-lived as all of a sudden Spyro felt himself in a new position. Once he looked at the dragon next to him, he realized he was looking at himself, smirking. Then it dawned on him as he looked at himself. His scales were now black with a red underbelly; Spyro was in Cynder's body. "Cynder! Just you wait until I get my claws on you." Spyro growled in Cynder's voice.

At that time, Spyro found himself back in his body and Cynder started bursting out laughing, "You so should have seen your face, or should I say my face." She continued laughing for a minute or two, but Spyro wasn't exactly happy. A thought came across his mind as he planned his revenge.

"Hmm, you know what Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"What?" Cynder replied.

"I think you are right, I should have seen your face. But then again, maybe I see it again after a while." Spyro had his plan all figured out.

"What are you getting at?" Cynder asked suspiously.

"Well I could give Ember a chance while you go through the young years of a hatchling." Spyro smiled, knowing that Cynder's response would be something to remember for the ages.

Cynder gasped, "Spyro, surely you arent talking about the egg spell. You wouldn't do that to me, not after all we've been through."

Spyro cracked up laughing, "Of course not, but that reaction was priceless."

Cynder huffed, "That's a cruel joke you just played, and I really thought you were serious."

"Well maybe you should think twice before doing something like that to me." Spyro said smugly, "Anyway, let's check out more of the spells."

Cynder frowned, "Fine, and well, I guess I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, oh hey what about this spell." Spyro said and turned a couple of pages.

_Chameleon spell_

_This spell is a rather unique spell for changing ones color, whether it is their scales, feathers or fur(depending on species). With this spell, it is possible to hide in plain sight and avoid being seen. The most notable usage of this spell was by an unknown dragon that was often attacked (this has been confirmed by attackers), the dragon that was attacked used this spell to avoid contact for a long while until the suspects were caught. This spell is a variation of the invisibility spell._

"Wow that sounds interesting; I think I'll give it a go." Spyro said and casted the spell; however neither dragon noticed the last line.

_Notice: it has also been confirmed that this spell doesn't have a counter-acting side to the spell, which means that once casted, there is no known way to turn back._

Spyro looked at himself after the spell took effect, his scales changed from purple to green to red and other shades of colors. "Uhh, Cynder? This is all kinds of weird, why don't we change me back."

"Yeah, about that. It says there isn't any way to change back." Cynder told him.

"What! No way. I did not just lose my base color, that's one of the things I'm most known for. Cynder, tell me this isn't true." Spyro started panicking as his scales turned green.

"Sorry, Spy," Cynder said using Spyro's nickname, "But I've got nothing I can do to help. But, hey, it can't be too bad, after all now you can pull a joke or two on Sparx."

"That could be fun, but first I want a way to change back to normal." Spyro said as his scales turned orange.

"Hmp, okay, well if you insist, why don't we get Medona?" Cynder suggested. She ran out of the room and after several long minutes, she returned with Spyro's sister.

"Wow, I did not see that coming. Spyro, what have you done to yourself?" Medona asked.

"You haven't used your power to find it out already? Well it just so happens that this Chameleon spell doesn't have an off button." Spyro frowned.

"Well that's nothing that I can't fix." Medona said and then sat down with her eyes closed. After a minute or two, she opened her eyes, but then swayed as her brain tried to process all that went through her mind. "Alright then, I know how to undo the spell now." Medona spoke several ancient words that Spyro and Cynder did not know, and then Spyro's scales turned back to normal.

"Thank you sis." Spyro wrapped his wings around Medona.

"You were freaked out about that? Wow that's just pathetic, where was the hero we all knew?" Medona said once Spyro brought his wings back to his side.

"Really now? Well I guess my pride got the better of me." Spyro said, frowning at his sister's remark.

"Well anyway, call me if anything else goes wrong." Medona said as she walked out of the room.

"Well, that was quite a spell, but shouldn't she have told us those words, we might need them again." Cynder said as she moved the pages of the book with a claw.

"Yeah, but then again, I think I'll just stick to invisibility. Now this one looks fun." Spyro said as he looked at the spell on the next page.

_Truth spell_

_This spell is among the most used spell in cases of crimes. Due to the magic of this spell, the target is forced to answer questions truthfully and completely. The effects of this spell wear off one hour after casting._

A smile came through Spyro's mind as he wondered what he could do with this spell, maybe he could get the truth out of evil Malefor if the old dragon ever reappeared again, or maybe he could undo any lies of Sparx, expectually since his memory was still patchy.

As if on cue, Sparx walked into the room, "Hey you two, aren't you asleep yet?"

"No, we have been exploring some spells. So how do you like your new body Sparx?" Spyro asked, planning to use the spell.

"Well I feel awesome, Cynder we need to finally have a sparring match now that I am the same size as you." Sparx answered confidently.

At that time Spyro looked at Cynder and then glanced at the book, she understood immediately. Without Sparx noticing, Spyro casted the spell.

"Again, how do you like your new body?" Spyro asked, know they would get a different response.

Sparx looked at the duo, wondering why he was asked the question twice. But before he could ask why, a truthful reply came flying out of his snout, "I don't really enjoy this, it's so confusing to have legs, and I don't even know how you guys live on any surface, since the ground is so uncomfortable. Also, Cynder I don't ever want to even have a staring match with you, you're just that scary." Sparx clamped his snout shut and ran out of the room as Spyro and Cynder smiled.

"We should do that more often, that was fun." Cynder said laughing.

"Agreed, it really helps knowing there is truth inside him." Spyro said.

"Well, now that's over with, let's check out what else this book has to offer." Cynder said and turned the page a few times. A certain spell caught her eye; a love spell.

_Love spell_

_This spell has often been used to make an individual fall in love with the caster. Even if an individual is already is in love with caster, this spell will cause that to blindly follow the person they fall in love with. Often the case will be that from the effects of the spell, the individual will do anything for their love and will think of nothing else. Also their eyes will gain a shade of pink. The effects of this spell may last for hours at a time unless the caster uses the corresponding cancelation spell._

Cynder thought to herself of how she would like to see Spyro in such a state.

"Uh Cyn, what are you thinking, it doesn't look like I am going to like it." Spyro said worriedly, noticing Cynder thinking to herself.

"Oh don't worry Spyro, besides, like isn't the best word for this moment, love is." Cynder snickered.

Spyro backed away, fearing what Cynder had in mind. At that time, Cynder casted the spell and Spyro got a feeling of that he never felt before. To him, he felt that all he had to do was please Cynder.

"So Cynder, how would you like a present?" Spyro asked, his mind telling him to basicly worship the dragoness.

Cynder giggled mischiviously, the spell was working better than she imagined. "Well, I don't know about a present but I would like it if you could try to dance." She suggested to the purple hero.

"Your wish is so my desire." Spyro said, with a goofy expression on his face. Then he stood on his hind legs and started dancing, eventually lifting into the air and doing loops and rolls and other maneuvers.

Cynder felt she had enough, looking back at the book, she then casted the spell to turn Spyro back to normal.

Once Spyro landed back on the ground, he shook his head, and then exclaimed, "Cynder! What did you do to me?"

"Oh that was just the love spell in action." Cynder giggled, "You should have seen yourself dance."

"I don't agree, I felt strange, please never do that again. You don't need magic for me to love you." Spyro told Cynder.

"I know, but I thought it would be funny." Cynder replied.

"Maybe we should stop with the spells for tonight." Spyro said worriedly.

"Oh come on, you can be afraid, can you?" Cynder teased.

"Of course not, just worried." Spyro said back.

"Then come on, things are still okay." Cynder said reassuringly.

"Alright then, let's see." Spyro began to skim around the pages, "Meteor spell, banishment spell, duplication spell, sleep spell, gender spell. Wait, gender spell?"

"Sounds strange, what does it do?" Cynder commented. Spyro then read the text.

_Gender spell_

_Simply, this spell changes a targets' gender. This spell is a very unused spell, often from reluctance to change ones' natural gender. Often the case will be that the affected being will even experience anything natural to their new gender. However there have been cases of individuals whom havent wanted to return back to normal. Other notable things about this spell is that many times, there have been cases of dragons who would use this spell on dragons that they hate or envy._

"Wow, that sounds different, I don't think I would like not wanting to be me again." Spyro said after he finished reading the text.

"Well you don't know unless you try." Cynder snickered.

"Oh come on, don't do this to me Cyn, I've been the target of all of your other pranks so far today." Spyro pleaded.

Cynder gave him a pitying look, "What happened to the hero I knew, huh? We've faced all kinds of giant baddies and their minions, how can you be scared to test out a spell?"

"If you want someone to test out the spell, why don't you do it instead?" Spyro snapped.

Cynder jerked back and then sighed, "You're right, I guess I should be the one to do it, it's just that I am scared, unlike you should be."

Her confession struck a nerve in Spyro, "Oh Cynder, you're right I should be the one to do it. After all, if I can't brave a spell, then what can I brave. However I still don't want to do it, why don't we just check out more of the book."

"Yeah, this is getting rather emotional for what is supposed to be fun. Onto the next one, I guess." Cynder agreed.

Spyro then turned the page and found a really disturbing spell.

_Personality spell_

_This spell can have a rather devastating effect on the target. What this spell does is completely change the personality of whom it is casted on. Sometimes this spell can even cause friendships to be destroyed and even make heroes turn bad or the other way around. Even if this spell is undone, it can have long-term physiological effects. Another note is that this spell must be casted while the target is asleep._

"By the ancestors, who created a lot of these spells? This one is just plain wrong." Spyro commented.

"Magic is magic, it can do just about anything, so it makes sense it could do something strange and unnecessary." Cynder replied, "So what's next?"

"Uhh you know what; I think we should continue this tomarrow." Spyro said uneasily.

Later that night, Spyro was dreaming but it wasn't any normal dream. In this dream, Spyro was a dragoness with color changing scales, was in love with Flame, rarely lied, and _she _was a bit of a hot-head whom wasn't much of a hero. Spyro woke up before getting smacked by dream-Cynder's claws.

"Boy, what a night, word to self, be careful around unknown spells." Spyro sighed and told himself.


	2. Chapter 2

(Well, remember this? First I would like to thank TokoWH and the Spyro loops story, because of that, I have been inspired to continue this. Besides, S.U.A (that's my other main Spyro story's acronym) needed more humor, but apparently isn't getting it, so I will make this like a companion story of sorts, following the misadventures that can come with discovering the many uses of a spell book. And this chapter alone was inspired by TokoWH and the recent chapter of those very same loops, after all: nobody expects the Spyra inquisition. I really found myself loving that title. Well, enjoy, I hope you laugh, I did.)

Second Dose - part one – "Welcome to the dragoness's side"

It was some time after the match against Celestial, and Spyro and Cynder wanted to test out some more of the spells from their spell book.

"Hey Cynder, it's high time we took another look at this." Spyro said, nudging the book out of its hiding spot with a paw.

"Yup, we had quite the time then." Cynder laughed, but it caught someone's attention.

A silvery head with blue eyes poked through the door into their room, it was Celestial, "Hello guys, whatcha talking about?"

Spyro sighed, the silver dragoness was quite a character, she always seemed to know when to show up, even if she was intruding, or being annoying, almost like Sparx.

"Well, we were just talking about the last time we looked into this spell book, boy did we come across some weird spells." Spyro explained.

Celestial walked in and sat down, "Like what?" She was genuinely curious as she swung her four-spear tail tip.

Spyro flinched with the thought that the silver dragoness entered without a second thought, but he knew that she was just being friendly.

However, before Spyro could say anything, Cynder replied by saying, "Well there was this spell that could turn someone into an egg, though what would happen next would vary; there was also a spell that would make your scales change colors, and a spell that makes someone fall in love.

Spyro shuddered, remembering that day, "Yeah, Cynder used that spell on me and it made me all loopy and want to do anything she told me to do. Love truly does make people do the strangest things."

Celestial laughed, "That sounds like quite the time you had. Was there any other spells that caught your attention?"

Cynder smiled, "Well there was one. It was a spell that would change your gender."

Spyro dug his claws into the ground, remembering how the two of them took it, neither wanted to do it.

Celestial stared back at Cynder, a dumbfounded expression on her face, "Magic can do that? Did either of you two do it?"

"No, I wanted Spyro to do it, but he chickened out." Cynder replied.

"Hey, you chickened out too!" Spyro huffed indignantly.

Cynder gave him a puppy-dog face, "You would have wanted little old me to go through that, now would you?"

"Ooh, oh, I so nominate Spyro to let us do the gender spell on him." Celestial chirped like a hatchling.

"What!? No way, no chance." Spyro protested.

However, the dragonesses were having none of that as Cynder and Celestial gave each other sly looks. Spyro tried to get the spell book away from them, but Celestial stepped in his way as Cynder flipped through the pages, looking for the spell.

"Oh come on, you don't want to do this, you won't get to consider me as a mate." Spyro tried pleading.

"That's nothing; I can just change you back, ah ha." Cynder replied and exclaimed, finding the page for the gender spell.

Spyro sulked as Cynder began the spell, saying good-bye to himself as he knew it. And then he felt he shudder in the air as everything he knew seemed to change. Bracing for the worst, Spyro closed his eyes, feeling his entire body warp.

"Welcome to the dragonesses side." Cynder began chuckling.

Spyro opened _her _eyes to take a look at _her _new body. She was slimmer than before, and her tail was longer. Also, her crest disappeared; all in all, she looked like Cynder, despite keeping her horns and tail tip.

"Cynder change me back." Spyro croaked out, even her voice changed. She looked down her now-narrow snout, wondering why this had just happened.

In response, Cynder closed the book, "Not yet."

Celestial gave Spyro a thorough look, "I think we should call you Spyra now."

Flinching at the new name, Spyra said, "Oh come on, just turn me back, or else I'll just have to do it to you sometime. In fact, you two owe me … big time."

Cynder and Celestial gave each other looks, "Alright, I suppose you deserve that much, so long as it doesn't have to do with the gender spell."

"So can I get my body back now?" Spyra asked.

"Hmm, at the end of the day, alright?" Celestial answered.

Spyra jerked back, "Fine, I suppose I could live that long."

"Ahh, cheer up, it's not that bad." Celestial smiled.

"Speak for yourself. You haven't just experienced a life-changing event. All of this feels different, even my brain is trying to think differently." Spyra snapped back.

Cynder gave her a pitying look, "Relax, it's only for the rest of the day."

"Well, it's going to be a long day." Spyra replied, drooping her head.

"Hmm, we need to get your mind off of this change." Celestial replied and then began thinking to herself, "I know, let's see what Sparx thinks about it."

"What, no!" Spyra gasped, however it did no good, Sparx was already waking past their room when he heard this.

Peeking into the room, the golden dragon remarked, "Oh hey gals, where's Spyro?" Sparx blinked.

Spyra let her wings and tail droop too, which gave Sparx all the information he needed, "Hahahahaha!" Sparx began breaking up in laughter, "No way, you two changed Spyro into a girl? Oh that's good, that's the best prank ever!" Sparx continued to laugh his tail off, of which was thrashing as he convulsed in his laughter.

"Watch it, or else we'll just have to include you in this little club too." Spyra threatened.

That calmed Sparx almost instantly, "Uh sorry, but I think someone's calling my name, good bye dragonesses." Sparx scampered out of the room, not wanting to be changed into a dragoness.

"Okay, now what?" Cynder asked.

"How about turning me back into a male dragon?" Spyra suggested.

"Nope, not until tonight, and if you keep protesting, we'll make it longer." Celestial replied casually.

Spyra sighed, "I guess you give me no choice. Alright, I'll play by your little game, but you better not forget about changing me back, or so help me, I'll make you miserable for a year."

"Okay, it's still early in the morning, so we've got a while.

"Does this mean I'll have to go out in public? As a dragoness?" Spyra frowned.

"Well, you can't stay in here all day silly. You've got to do something. Come on, you can say it was an accident and you won't be allowed to change back until tonight." Cynder replied.

Spyra let out a long sigh, "If you insist, although I'm going to hate every second of this."

"And this is why is why we are going to get your mind off of this change. So what's our first plan of attack?" Celestial replied.

"Why don't we go to the market?" Cynder suggested.

"The market? What would we be doing there?" Spyra cocked her head.

Cynder gave a sly grin, "The same thing many dragoness's do, shop." Cynder was enjoying every moment of this.

And so, Spyra reluctantly followed behind Celestial and Cynder, wishing this day would end as soon as possible. The three dragonesses made their way to the market; Cynder and Celestial talked the entire time about what to buy. Spyra almost wished they never bought that spell book.

As they rounded a corner, a voice called out, "Hey babe, you look cold, so why don't I warm you up."

Spyra twitched at the cheesy pick-up line and turned around to look at the person who made that comment, it was a fire dragon not much older than her. "Are you talking to me?" Spyra demanded.

"Is there not anyone else worth talking to?" The fire dragon replied, apparently head over tail for her.

Cynder and Celestial simply chuckled, knowing what was going to come next. Spyra walked over to the fire dragon and swung her tail around, hitting the fire dragon on the snout, "Don't even call me 'babe' or else I'll do much worse. Now do us a favor and vanish." The disappointed fire dragon complied and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Wow that was harsh, especially since from you." Cynder tried to muffle her laughter.

"Well, what do you expect? By the end of today, this will all be a dream, if I can help it." Spyra retorted.

The dragonesses made their way down the road and Cynder recognized the shop where they bought the spell book, and the shopkeeper mole called out, "Lady Cynder, how has the spell book been treating you? Its been weeks since you and Spyro bought it, so I hope you've found some use for it." The mole then took his eyes off Cynder and onto Spyra.

Catching the mole's glance, Cynder replied, "Well, as you can tell, I've had fun with it. Who knew magic could do so many things?"

Spyra groaned, and the mole said, "I see, well take care, and do come back again."

The dragonesses continued making their way through the market and eventually bumped into a familiar face, it was Olivia. "Oh hey Celestial, hey sister, and uhh ... hey other person I don't know." Olivia blinked as she took a long look at Spyra, confusion was on the dark dragoness's face.

"Hey Olivia," Cynder and Celestial said back, but Spyra just dipped her head down, not wanting to meet Olivia's green eyes.

"So, Olivia, doesn't our new friend look familiar?" Cynder prodded her sister, hoping she'd get the clue.

"Well, the only purple dragoness I know is Medona, but she's not Medona." Olivia thought over it carefully.

Spyra continued to sulk, her tail began twitching and she mumbled, "My sister, hah, if only."

Olivia, catching what was said, burst into laughter, "No way! This has got to be a dream. Don't tell me; you changed Spyro into a dragoness?"

Cynder nodded, smiling, "Yup, thanks to our spell book, who knows what hijinks we'll be able to do."

"By the ancestors, this has got to be the funniest thing in the history of the world. Spyra, how do you feel?" Olivia continued to laugh; her tail was shaking with each laugh.

"I see you caught onto the name, but I'm perfectly miserable." Spyra said frowning.

"No, not like that, how do you feel being a dragoness, don't you like it?" Olivia rephrased her question.

"It's completely weird, as if I'm in someone else's body, and my very own brain is trying to rearrange my thoughts, it's driving me insane." Spyra confessed.

"Wow, sounds like you've got some adjusting to do. Say, why don't we go to the temple cafeteria and go get some breakfast." Olivia said.

Hearing her words, Spyra jerked backwards; it was only the morning, oh how long did she have to wait, and then she said, "Adjust? By the end of today, I'm not going to be Spyra anymore, and that's a promise."

"Well, we've still got some eating to do, so let's go." Olivia said, pointing in the direction of the temple.

While passing through on their way to the temple, Spyra eyed a stand, and caught herself wanting to buy something. Mentally, she smacked herself, knowing that it was just her new instincts. _What is with dragonesses and shopping? _She thought to herself.

Grudgingly, the group of four entered the temple, and almost immediately, Spyra wished she could shrink to the size of a dragonfly, for that Ignitus was at the doorstep.

"Young dragonesses, nice you could get here in time for breakfast, the chefs have just begun serving." Ignitus took a long look at Spyra, "Say, why do you look familiar?"

Spyra let out a long sigh, deciding that she would break the news this time, "That's because I gave you hope when we first met."

While the statement was cryptic, Ignitus understood it, and began to blink in confusion, "Dear me, Spyro?"

"The one and only, although everyone is calling me 'Spyra'." Spyra replied.

"Hmm, I believe an explanation is in order." Ignitus said a few seconds.

"Well, you see, we were taking a look at the spell book we bought some time ago, and Celestial thought we should turn Spyro into a dragoness, and I agreed." Cynder said.

"Well Spyra, how do you feel about this?" Ignitus said calmly.

"Well, I don't like it one bit and worse of all, this new body is trying to change my thoughts around." Spyra answered.

"Cynder, Celestial, Olivia, I believe you should turn Spyra back into Spyro instantly." Ignitus consoled.

"Ahh, we agreed that we'd wait until tonight; give Spyro a look on what it's like to be a dragoness." Celestial complained, trying to convince Ignitus to let them continue with that.

"Alright, but if Spyra here wants you to undo the spell, then undo it immediately." Ignitus said finally.

"Alright." Cynder and Celestial agreed, and Spyra beamed at the win, "Well, let's get going, the food won't be there forever."

After a quick breakfast, Cynder turned to Spyra, "Soo, I don't suppose you want me to turn you back, now do you?"

Spyra sighed, "I suppose I could wait, but at least now you can't keep me in this body any longer than I want."

"Good to see you're adjusting. Don't worry though; you know how _we_ are, so you'll get to be good old Spyro once you've had enough." Cynder said reassuringly.

Spyra chuckled, "I guess you are right, so now what?"

"Say, I've got an idea." Celestial piped from behind them.

Spyra frowned again, "Just how is it that you always seem to know when to show up?"

"Well, there's aura and psychics, with those I'm bound to know where you are." Celestial explained.

"So what's this idea of yours?" Cynder asked, a bit jealous that Celestial seemed to always be around Spyro/Spyra.

"Okay, you know of how Medona seems to know everything? Well, I wanted to go see if she knew what the future had in store for us; I hear that she used to have a fortune-telling shop before you met her." Celestial replied.

"I guess it won't hurt." Cynder mused over the thought.

"It might if she hasn't used her power to know about me." Spyra grumbled.

"Anyway, let's go find her." Celestial waved her tail, beckoning to other dragonesses to follow.

The trio checked Medona's room, but the original purple dragoness was nowhere to be found. After that, they decided to use the navigation spell that Spyro used while on that one mountain with his elemental clones. The spell led them through the city to another building, a house rather. Cynder soon knocked on the door and the trio found themselves facing Elana; Spyro's mother.

Spyra tried to hide herself by getting behind Cynder, and yet with Elana's height, she saw her too, "Ahh, Cynder it's nice to see you again, so who are your friends?"

"This is Celestial." Cynder pointed her tail at the silver dragoness.

"I remember about you, but who might you be, you look familiar." Elana looked at Spyra, a blank look on the fire dragoness's face.

Spyra shuffled her paws nervously, out of all of the people she had expected to have to tell about her predicament, she hadn't thought of her family. "Uhh, well, you see." She began sheepishly.

Elana raised an eye ridge, "Well, whatever the case is, come on inside, it won't do anyone justice to just stand in the doorway." The adult fire dragoness ushered the trio inside, where they also found Frost, Kiryu, and especially Medona.

Medona took a curious look at Spyra and closed her eyes, no doubt meditating to use her power. Then she began to laugh, she tried to stifle it, but was failing.

"Medona, what's so funny?" Frost asked.

"I bet it's got to do with the mystery dragoness." Kiryu replied.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Medona said, still laughing.

"Alright, Cynder, explain." Elana demanded, knowing that she had something to do with this.

"I think I'll do a better job of explaining my own problems." Spyra spoke up at last.

"Oh? So who might you be, we still don't know your name." Elana asked.

Spyra took a deep breath and said, "Well, you know me as Spyro, but these two," Spyra flicked her tail at Cynder and Celestial, "decided that I should, as of and for today, be called 'Spyra'.

Her explanation did little to help her confused parents, "Uhh, is there some sort of prank we should know about?" Frost asked, looking around for anyone that might be hiding.

"Nope, no pranks, at least on you. Celestial decided that I should be a test subject for the gender spell." Spyra continued on.

"Gender spell?" Kiryu repeated.

At that time, Medona finally stopped laughing, "You see, there is a spell that can change one's gender, our friends here decided to use it on Spyro, creating the other purple dragoness you see here."

"Oh my, that sounds like some strange magic." Elana gasped.

"So how do you feel, son … err daughter?" Frost said slowly.

"Just like I've told everyone else, completely weirded out by this." Spyra replied.

"And have you not tried to change back to normal?" Elana asked.

"No, you could say that we've agreed to wait until tonight to undo the spell." Spyra said.

"You agreed to that?" Frost asked, surprised at Spyra's acceptance to let it happen.

"Not at first, these two didn't give me much choice. Well, that is until Ignitus learned about this, he had them promise that if I wanted to be changed back to normal, they would have to let it happen." Spyra explained.

"I see, so what brings you here?" Frost replied calmly, but his tail was twitching, suggesting he was annoyed by the prospect of Spyro becoming a dragoness.

"Well, Celestial wanted to talk to Medona." Cynder said.

As Medona and Celestial walked off to another room, Kiryu walked to Spyra, "What is it like to be a dragoness?"

"I don't think you want to know, but in case you do, well it's so strange to me. This slimmer body, combined with a dragoness's instincts and uhh, you know, it's as if my body wants me to stay this way, like it can't seem to figure out why it has changed. Well I'm only going to stay this way until tonight." Spyra said, looking at her brother in his purple eyes. It was almost as if she was looking at her past.

"Wow, sounds complicated, I can only hope that I don't have to go through that spell." Kiryu shuddered, wondering what it would be like.

"You won't unless you choose to or, someone else does." Spyra replied, offering her own brand of wisdom.

The group that consisted of Spyra, her family, Celestial, and Cynder spent a good fraction of the rest of the day chatting about their adventures, Celestial even told them about how, one day, she had to fight off a dragon that had betrayed her.

Hours sped by and eventually, evening came, and with it came the time for Spyra and Cynder to head back to their room in the temple. Spyra was really hoping to get back to her original body. However, before they went to the room, they went back to the temple cafeteria for dinner, of which was serving a special meat; a type of deer only found on a remote mountain, from which it had some savory tenderness.

It was after that, that Spyra and Cynder went back to their room, and due to exhaustion from that lengthy day, she collapsed on her bed without a second thought. In fact, she was half-way asleep, before she realized one very important thing; she was still a dragoness.

"Cynder!" Spyra said abruptly, "We forgot about the spell book, turn me back now."

Cynder, whom was more so asleep, blinked groggily, and then realized it too, "Oh my, I can't believe that we almost forgot about changing you back to your male body." Cynder began laughing, but got out the spell book and flipped around for the gender spell, and then undid its effects.

Spyra felt her body warp again and noticed that _he _was now Spyro again, "Cynder, let's vow to never force me to become a dragoness again."

"Alright, but it was fun seeing you as a dragoness for a change." Cynder said.

"Well, Cynder, good night." Spyro said finally, and plopped back down in his bed, falling asleep and dreaming about dragonesses being everywhere; all saying "Join us, you'll like it." Spyro never even noticed that in the dream, even he was a dragoness.

(So what do you think, like it? Hate it? Either way, I found myself loving working with Spyra, it's a pity that this had to end, but fret not, the funs' just begun, here's a sneak peak at what is to come next: When the spell book goes missing, and three different dragons find themselves younger than they should be, well, ancestor's know what will happen next, and just who used what spell?)


End file.
